


Whizzer Going Down

by elderfisherprice



Series: Modern Falsettos [1]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/F, F/M, I might write a part two idk, I wrote this on Tumblr, M/M, but someone told me to post it here, this took so long to write, tkf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9522869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderfisherprice/pseuds/elderfisherprice
Summary: Whizzer Goes Down ;)





	

“Harder, Marvin, Harder!”

“I’m trying, it won’t fit!”

“Want me to get on top?”

“No, you’ll break it!”

“I’m offended!”

“Just face it Whizzer, it’s too much.”

“I can take it, please!”

“For fuck’s sake, just admit defeat and take two suitcases!”

Whizzer flopped on the bed, facing the ceiling and sighing in frustration. His suitcase lay next to him, overflowing with clothes. They had spent the past half hour trying to close it, and Whizzer was confident that they could get it shut. Marvin, as per usual, disagreed. Whizzer sat up, frowning. “Fine. Can you grab me one out of the closet please?”

Marvin was tempted to tell Whizzer to get it himself, but seeing the younger boy’s face so annoyed he decided against it. He grabbed the suitcase and set it next to Whizzer. Flashbacks came flooding into Marvin’s head. The last time he set a suitcase by Whizzer was when he wanted him to move out. Chills went up his spine, causing him to shiver. Things were much different now. Whizzer had gotten sick, and for the longest time they were certain he was going to die. Surprisingly, he pulled through. Now, everyone gets along. Trina and Whizzer are practically best friends when they see each other. Marvin and Whizzer still fight occasionally, of course, but rather than it ended in screaming, slamming doors, and leaving, it ends in one or both of them apologizing and making out on the couch.

Marvin pressed a kiss to his temple as he took a seat next to him, watching Whizzer put about half of his clothes in the empty suitcase to have room to close the first one. “I don’t understand why you need so many clothes. We’re only gonna be in Florida for two weeks. You packed enough to last a month and a half!”

Whizzer scoffed, closing the suitcases and setting them on the ground next to Marvin’s small backpack. “I don’t know what I want to wear each day. What if I wanted to wear a certain shirt and I didn’t pack it?”  
Marvin laughed, pecking Whizzer’s lips. “You amaze me, Whizzer.”

Soon, the bags we in the car and they were on their way to the airport. They parked the small car next to Charlotte’s van in the parking lot. Whizzer (somehow) had managed to convince Marvin to carry his bags along with his backpack as they walked in, going through security with ease and immediately spotting a hyper Jason and a confused Trina as they entered the terminal.

((Psa y’all I’ve never been in a plane or an airport before so I’m just winging it. Winging. Haha))

“Dad! Whizzer!” Jason shouted, running over to hug them. Marvin dropped the bags on the ground before hugging his son tightly.

“Hey buddy!”

“Hey there kiddo!” Whizzer chuckled, but as soon as he looked up his smile faded. “What’s up with your mother?”

“She lost Mendel.” He stated simply, shrugged his shoulders. 

Trina heard Jason and walked up to the group. “I didn’t lose him. I just misplaced him. There’s a difference.” 

“Where’re Charlotte and Cordelia?” Marvin asked suddenly, “We saw the van when we parked.”

“Oh they’re getting something to eat. Cordelia’s afraid of flying so Charlotte gave her a Xanax and she’s…loopy.” Trina explained, trying not to laugh.

“What do you mean she’s-“ Before Whizzer could finish, a crash came from across the room, followed by a loud laugh.

“Char, baby look! The picture’s moving!” Cordelia shouted, pointing at the tv.

“Yes Delia, it’s a television.” Charlotte commented, trying not to laugh as she pulled the blonde over to the group. “I think I should’ve given her a half instead of a whole one.” She admitted.

“Okay, but where’s Mendel?” Trina said, exasperated. Suddenly the intercom announced that their flight would be boarding in 10 minutes. The group began scouring the terminal, Trina taking the small stores, Whizzer, Jason, and Marvin going to the food area, and Charlotte and a very loopy Cordelia staying with the carry-on bags. 

After 5 minutes of searching, Jason saw a man dressed in the same weird patterned t-shirt Mendel had on when they got there, sitting on a bench eating something dark out of a cup with a spoon. Jason approached him tentatively, with a confused look on his face.

“Mendel, are you eating dirt?”

Mendel almost choked, setting the empty cup next to him. “No, it’s crushed up Oreos. I had a sweet tooth is all. Why, were you looking for me?” He asked, standing up to discard the plastic cup and spoon into the trash.

They joined Cordelia and Charlotte, Trina coming back moments later. Mendel did a head count, then tilted his head in confusion. “Where’s Marvin and Whizzer?”

The entire group groaned loudly, only to hear someone shout, “Over here guys!” They looked in the direction of the voice to see Whizzer pulling Marvin along, Marvin’s hair a mess and Whizzer’s shirt button down a few more buttons than before.

“Couldn’t keep it in your pants longer than five mintues, really?” Trina almost scoffed, jokingly of course.

“Attention everyone, Flight-294 to Orlando International Airport is now boarding.” A voice said over the intercom. The group collected their bags and walked in the direction of their flight.

The plane ride went smoothly. Cordelia was asleep on Charlotte’s shoulder the whole time. Mendel and Trina watched a few movies, Jason played chess on his phone with the plane’s WiFI, and Marvin and Whizzer, well let’s just say a few of the more conservative passengers got a giant middle finger if they made a comment about their kissing.

What happened once they got off the plane…that’s a story for another day.

TO BE CONTINUED…?

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr! @multifandomeve


End file.
